A descriptive-correlational study will be carried out on the relative responsiveness of males and females to babies at various points in the life cycle. Experimental groups will vary in age (3-5 years through 60 plus years) as well as life experiences (e.g., birth order, marital status, childlessness/parenthood, age of offspring, grandparenthood, etc.). Each subject will be observed in a 12-minute waiting room situation with a same-age same-sex stooge and an 8-12 month old baby (supposedly the ward of the stooge); the subject's interest in the baby will be recorded. The subject will then participate in a visual task in which he will be asked to report which pictures he "likes the best." Pictures will be presented with a slide projector which the subject will operate himself; length of time spent looking at each picture will be recorded. In addition to these observational measures, (a) birth order will be recorded for all subjects (including age and sex of sibling), (b) sex-role self concepts will be ascertained (with age-appropriate questionnaires), and (c) subjects' attitudes towards babies, experience with babies (including amount and quality of contact), etc., will be assessed in individual interviews.